rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jinn
Jinn is a magical being held inside the Relic of Knowledge. She can be summoned by the Relic-holder calling out her name, at which point Jinn can answer three questions every one hundred years. She first appears in "Uncovered" and a statue of her in Haven is first seen in "The More the Merrier". Appearance Jinn's appearance is that of a voluptuous blue woman much larger than a normal Human. She has elongated pointed ears and long, flowing dark blue hair. Her eyes are dark blue in the sclerae and pupils and a lighter blue in the irises. She appears nude-like aside from various gold accessories, most of which have a slavery theme: a chain headdress, big hooped earrings, the right ear also having an extra earring, a choker, bracelets with chains dangling from them along with a single bracelet on her left forearm, anklets and a belt of chains around her waist that ends in a big ring with three prongs. Trailing below her waist is a veil of a wisp-like smoke resembling the skirt of a dress. Her accessories aesthetically derive from the Relic of Knowledge. Both the choker and the anklets are shaped like the band wrapped around the Relic's orb and the rings in Jinn's ears and belt look similar to the Relic's handle. Personality Jinn is a wise, humble yet blunt and straightforward being, answering questions and not holding back on any of the knowledge she presents. She can also be rather stern, as seen when she warns Ruby to not exploit the time stopping effects of her summoning. She also appears to be playful or nostalgic, calling Ozpin 'old man' when she sees him and finding some humor in Ruby's idea to use her for borrowed time. However, it is clear that she is in no way bound to Ozpin, ignoring his pleads to be silent, and only fulfilling her duties of answering the questions that she is given. Powers and Abilities Jinn is a powerful being created by the God of Light, and though the full extent of her powers are unknown, it is clear she is an omniscient keeper of knowledge and secrets. She knows the answer to any question and knows any secret or knowledge that other people possess or have witnessed, such as Oscar being the current incarnation of Ozma. She also appears to be able to transport others into another dimension which she can freely control and shape at will in order to show her users visions or memories from the past. However, she cannot answer questions about the future - only present or past knowledge. Jinn is also able to sense if a person has a question for her when she is summoned. Upon answering a question, time stops, with the exception of the person asking a question and Jinn herself. She implies she has some degree of control over being summoned, as she alludes to not allowing herself to be "used" unless the user intends to ask a question. Trivia *Jinn (الجن al-jinn, also romanized as "djinn"; commonly anglicized as "genies") are supernatural creatures in early pre-Islamic Arabian and later Islamic mythology. The greatest magicians in Arabic lore were able to capture djinn to their service and tied them to items such as lamps or rings. The Djinn granted wishes to whoever helped them out of gratitude. Both these aspects were popularized by the folk tale of "Aladdin and the Magic Lamp," featured in One Thousand and One Nights, where a poor boy finds an oil lamp in which a wish-granting jinni was concealed. **"Jinn" is plural. A single member of the jinn is called a "jinni" (الجني al-jinnī, also romanized as "djinni"; commonly anglicized as "genie") *The Grand Hall in Haven Academy, where the Relic of Knowledge was hidden, includes a statue representing Jinn. The statue itself acts as a hidden elevator to the Vault where the Relic is hidden. *A CRWBY: Behind the Episode segment focused on Jinn's creation, noting her character was meant to be ethereal, hence her floating, her hair always moving and her "dress" made out of smoke.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=APPMC-gAtNM CRWBY: Behind the Episode] **They also mention that the jewelry portion of her design was influenced by both the Haven Academy statue and the Relic of Knowledge that contains her. *According to character concept art, Jinn is approximately 12 feet tall, making her by far the tallest character in the show. * Jinn was meant to be an objective outside observer, but also a storyteller.RWBY Volume 6 Blu-ray Director's Commentary References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Magic